<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"My duckling" by Brainguts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661102">"My duckling"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brainguts/pseuds/Brainguts'>Brainguts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is a sheep hybrid, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Multi, im new still</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brainguts/pseuds/Brainguts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story where a goat hybrid takes care of her kid<br/>Plot will come and will be a bit of angst ;]<br/>Welcome! I'm fairly new still so i ask for advice and this site still confuses me greatly but i love it anyways!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warm breeze felt nice on Puffys face. The sun felt oh so familiar and comforting. It reminded her when she was a lamb.<br/> She helped her father and mother on the farm. She often helped her father feed the animals and gagged often at the smell of the slop and the sight of the animals devouring it as if it would be their last meal. <br/>Back then her family was quite poor having to put what little money they had into the farm.</p><p>She worked hard to her position of being able to put food on the table for her and her son. <br/>The many years of studies and work experience paid off and she is truly in a blissful world.</p><p>Her mind was thrown out of thought by a hand grabbing at her robe. Looking down smiling softly she said<br/>“Hello my little duckling.” <br/>She picked up the small boy and ran her hand through his hair. It was soft as her wool. Hair the color of gold. He truly looked like an angel. His green eyes are so vibrant and full of purity and excitement. <br/>She stroked his ears with her index finger and thumb, soft so cute looked so pretty with his chubby face.<br/>“My Clay.. I'm so proud of you my duckling.”<br/>Clay ears perked up babbling nonsense, smiling while doing so.</p><p>Clay was the result of a one night stand. Puffy remembers very little of the man only remembering he was aboard ship with her. but rarely regrets the night, because of the little boy in her arms.<br/>She remembers the fear she felt finding out about the baby, Conflicted weather or not she should keep the baby. Immediately wanting to abort it out of fear she would raise them wrong. Although  her friend Philza with his own son, reassured her that she would do great and that the baby would be so lucky to have her as a mother.</p><p>Puffy looked down at the boy in her arms and bent her face down to the boy. Clay nuzzled his face into Puffys wool. He placed his hands into her wool firm but it was not painful.<br/> When she had finally pried her hair from his small hands. She carried her boy into the house.<br/>The house was decently big. She had carried Clay and laid him on the soft red sofa. She sat beside her boy sitting down with an “Oof!’ <br/>Clay had moved to his mother, resting his chin on her lap, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth that was provided. <br/>“My duckling I cannot wait til the future.. You will grow into a young man, eyes from women and men will be on you.. My Clay, I am so proud of you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey this is my first time writing on here I'm really sorry if it's not up to your expectations {:]<br/>Constructive criticism is more than welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ayo wheres my kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>puffy wakes up without clay on her lap then panics</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finished this like a while ago. <br/>"aight im done!" then continued to let it collect dust in my google docs.<br/>rip<br/>i will flirt with you in the comments since i have zero shame</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Puffy awoke to the warm sun on her face and the cold drool on her thigh. <br/>She looked down, panic, horror and emotions similar to that washed over puffy seeing her toddler wasn't on her lap like before.<br/>She got up from the couch and started running around the living room. “Clay? Clay!?” Puffy cried</p><p>Puffy had run upstairs in a panic looking under her bed and any small areas her son could fit in.<br/>Panic turned to tears, soon a sobbing mess.    <br/>Puffy grabbed the communicator and started to dial the number of philza before hearing a small high pitched noise. She pretty much threw the communicator to the ground running towards the sound. She saw the backdoor open where her flower garden was.<br/>Her heart raised and relief washed over her seeing her baby boy. She wrapped her arms around him lifting him from the ground earning a noise from Clay. She pushed Clays head onto her chest sobbing.</p><p>When she calmed down she put Clay down. Observing him seeing the dirt on his clothes, The blue flower he picked from the garden that he held so tight on his knuckles were white.<br/>She saw his golden locks were messy and uncombed. Looking slightly he saw his big eyes were glossy. His lip was trembling in fact his whole body was.<br/>“Duckling what's wrong?”                   <br/>Clay has whispered a word unintelligible until he repeated it with his throat sounding cracked.<br/>“m’ Sorry” His voice was frail and sounding like he was holding back a sob.<br/>Puffy had squatted beside him petting and stroking his hair. <br/>“Baby don't cry I was just worried you were lost. Please just let me know when you're going outside please hunny.” She gave Clay a comforting smile.</p><p>Clay nodded almost comically quick which made puffy laugh and smile. Clay lifted his arms and balled his fists signaling he wanted to be lifted. Which puffy complied and lifted Clay supporting his butt with her arm. Placing a hand on his back for extra support.                                                                                                                     <br/>Pulling out her pocket watch it was around time she would start making food for her and Clay.</p><p>Puffy truly adored her son. Putting her slim finger around Clay's hand. Puffy had very slim and small hands but compared to Clay's hands, it was like wrapping your hand around a water bottle.<br/>Clay held as tight as he could around Puffys finger. His big emerald Green eyes glossed and wide with curiosity. </p><p>Puffy pulled out her pocket watch and checked the time. She saw it was around the time where she would start making food for the two of them. She jumped her arms up to lift Clay more up since he had sunk from his torso to her breast, to his torso against her upper stomach. She had opened her back door and sat Clay back on the couch and making sure the backdoor was locked so he couldn't get into trouble.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>